


Математический поцелуй с периодом три

by MsFlaffy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Math Kink, Post-Canon, Romance, University
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 17:05:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16559786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFlaffy/pseuds/MsFlaffy
Summary: Что Дайчи не устраивает, то он и не может изменить. Например: он не во вкусе Куроо.





	Математический поцелуй с периодом три

**Author's Note:**

> Сферический универ в вакууме со всеми вытекающими (глазами и мозгами; вас предупредили)

Дайчи ловят, как обычно, за ручку рюкзака; приходится поспешно тормозить и стараться не завалиться назад.

– Мой карманный Савамура, – умиленно мурлычет Куроо. – Куда ты так спешишь.

– Туда же, куда и ты, – отвечает Дайчи, стойко игнорируя новообретенное увлечение их разницей в росте.

– Какая досада, – фыркает Куроо. – Тогда давай не спешить вместе.

В любой другой день Дайчи бы поддался, но сегодня ему кровь из носа надо сесть поближе к кафедре, пред ясны очи профессора.

– Увы, – он заводит руку за спину, кладет на запястье Куроо, и тот предсказуемо перехватывает пальцы, отцепляясь от рюкзака. Что и требовалось.

В результате Дайчи, как и планировал, сидит в первом ряду и усиленно пожирает профессора внимательным взглядом, а Куроо где-то под потолком аудитории дуется и заваливает его сообщениями. Впрочем, о последнем Дайчи узнает только после лекции, когда включает телефон и на него обрушивается настоящая лавина. Как раз вышедший в коридор Куроо видит выражение его лица, понимает, что все было напрасно, и это становится последней каплей; остаток дня уже не спасти.

 

Несмотря на хаотичность отдельно взятых студентов и степень бардака, которую способны генерировать разные их сочетания, Дайчи почти всегда примерно предвидит, чем закончится то или иное совместное мероприятие. Он еще только выкладывает из рюкзака учебники, а часы в голове уже сообщают, сколько удастся действительно позаниматься – даром что формально это общая цель для всех, кто собирается присутствовать. Мацукаву явно преследует та же мысль; он не тратит времени зря и утыкается в свои конспекты. Через полтора часа закончится пара у Куроо; он придет, будет демонстративно потягиваться и зевать, потом развернет миллиметровку прямо на книгах Дайчи, требуя внимания и советов. Вскоре после этого подтянется Ойкава; он плюхнется на кровать и уткнется в ноутбук, будет сидеть тихо и только клацать мышкой, пока не появится Кенма с ворохом распечаток и забитой до отказа флэшкой. Тогда всей компании придется периодически подскакивать от возгласов и воплей неуемного энтузиазма.

Но все окончательно полетит к чертям, конечно же, когда с тренировки вернется Бокуто.

Сегодня Куроо спрашивает:

– А не добавить ли сюда французский поцелуй?

Дайчи бросает беглый взгляд на лист.

– Ты уверен, что тебе нужна периодичность?

– Нет. Но от поцелуя я никогда не откажусь.

Дайчи невозмутимо заштриховывает в предложенном месте интеграл.

– Эй, это мне точно было не нужно!

– Математика, Куроо. Займись делом.

Куроо укладывается на столе поверх книг и миллиметровки, потом Мацукава пристраивает ему на макушку тетрадь, потом вся эта фигура обрастает деталями, и когда дверь открывается, впуская Ойкаву, Куроо восстает, как Годзилла из-под завалов. Книги и тетради рассыпаются по полу, Мацукава хочет убивать, а у Дайчи на губах горит несостоявшийся математический поцелуй с периодом три.

 

Вообще-то ничего особенного не происходит. Просто Дайчи обменялся с капитаном соперников рукопожатием. Совершенно обычным: сухая ладонь, длинные сильные пальцы. Скользкий тип; ухмылочки, подколки. Невероятная серьезность на площадке и не пойми что вне ее. Так, с одного рукопожатия, началось нечто, в итоге никуда не пришедшее, но жизнь портящее изрядно.

По крайней мере, сейчас, на третий год совместного обучения в универе, Дайчи считает, что имеет право на некоторые вещи. Например, ненавидеть определенные привычки Куроо, и в первую очередь – эту его старомодность, которая вечно вылезает в самые неподходящие моменты и в совершенно абсурдном виде. Кто, скажите на милость, мешает сидеть, уткнувшись в телефон, как все нормальные люди, и моделировать «Жизнь» на нем? Нет, ему надо склоняться над этой чертовой миллиметровкой, задумчиво подперев голову, и крутить карандаш в пальцах. Длинных и сильных. Еще и челка падает на глаза черным росчерком, а Дайчи ужасно хочется ее убрать.

Он просто встает, идет в ближайший конбини и возвращается с упаковкой самых блестящих и кавайных заколок, которые смог найти.

А Куроо обрадованно говорит «Спасибо, не представляешь, как мешаются!», и Дайчи снова оказывается повержен.

К сожалению, он не уверен в своем праве заявлять о подобных недовольствах вслух. Одно дело – расслабленно пособачиться из-за ерунды…

Он плюхается на свое место и отодвигает угол миллиметровки, привычно влезший на его половину стола.

 

Когда с тренировки возвращается Бокуто, учебная встреча превращается в феерию и хаос. Даже Ойкава бросает последние снимки и опубликованные данные показателей очередной экзопланеты, на основании которых строит собственные результаты и гипотезы, и присоединяется к общим забавам. А потом Мацукава не может разогнуться, выложив весь коридор общаги двумя хаси, Дайчи сурово отчитывает обалдевшего первокурсника, который просто проходил мимо, за какое-то воображаемое нарушение, а сам Ойкава в лицах изображает встречу «Кьюриосити» и «Оппортьюнити» после долгой разлуки. Ведь Куроо – мастер раздавать фанты.

 

Ничего не происходит; по сотне причин, а еще потому, что Дайчи так решил.

 

Из летнего лагеря он возвращается с пониманием, что лучше бы поговорить с Юи сразу, не затягивая. Чем дольше она на что-то рассчитывает, тем хуже будет потом. Ведь рассчитывать совершенно не на что: у Дайчи в голове отнюдь не изящные ручки и нежная улыбка.

В голове у него – мокрые волосы на висках Куроо; капля скатывается до краешка губ, и Куроо нетерпеливо слизывает ее языком. Он одинаково хорошо бьет с обеих рук, и Дайчи думает, что еще умеет его левая. Все это… досадно; подозрения были, а благодаря Куроо перешли в статус определенности. Хоть за это паршивцу спасибо.

Первое время Дайчи надеется – все пройдет; куда там. Что ни встреча, то сплошное расстройство после. Куроо вращается по своей орбите, окруженный другими участниками системы, и Дайчи для него – долгопериодическая комета, весь интерес к которой – одна ночь наблюдений, а потом красивый хвост снова скрывается среди звезд, и никто о нем не вспоминает до следующего сближения.

Но случается университет, и все, о чем Дайчи узнает параллельно с тайнами матанализа и совершенно бесполезными курсами общих дисциплин.

 

В основную команду они, конечно, не попадают. Кроме, разумеется, Бокуто. Дайчи взвешивает все «за» и «против» и решает: освободившиеся для учебы часы важнее перспективы сидеть на скамейке в третьем составе; тренироваться он сможет и сам, а когда желание снова взять в руки мяч станет нестерпимым, что-нибудь придумает.

Его хватает на пару месяцев; потом он, аккуратно обходя Ойкаву с его коленом, подкатывает к Куроо. Тот обещает разузнать и через неделю возвращается с объявлением, что обо всем договорился.

Они собирают народ – кто-то из резервистов, кто-то вроде них, любитель волейбола со слишком плотным академическим расписанием. Играют раз или два в неделю; обычные матчи, каждый раз новый состав команд в зависимости от того, кто смог оторваться от книг. И это обалдеть как хорошо, потому что Дайчи иногда стоит рядом с Куроо, прыгает с ним в блоке, рука к руке, хлопает по плечу после удачного розыгрыша, уходит в сторону, когда Куроо прогибается, пасуя партнеру по команде; а иногда принимает на руки его съемы, ухмыляется через сетку, подначивая, и даже умудряется уложить мяч в узкий зазор между блоком и сеткой. Выражение лица Куроо в такие моменты поистине бесценно.

 

Летом первого года у Куроо умирает бабушка. Он идет на похороны и встречает там мать, которую не видел уже много лет. Странно, но из всей семьи она сохранила привязанность, кажется, только к свекрови.

Обо всем этом Дайчи узнает лишь потому, что, когда Куроо прогуливает неделю, выведывает у Бокуто адрес и нагло появляется на пороге. Даже не заморачиваясь с прикрытиями вроде «профессор просил узнать» или «все так волнуются». За всех он говорить не будет.

Куроо… какой-то не такой, хотя выглядит совершенно обычно, и заметить разницу непросто. Губы, может быть, чуть плотнее сжаты, и взгляд не цепляется, а скользит равнодушно.

Дайчи решает брать быка за рога.

– Мне уйти или остаться? – спрашивает он, и после короткой паузы Куроо распахивает дверь пошире.

Дайчи осматривается – он впервые в этой квартире. С четверть часа наблюдает, как Куроо плавает в одном ему видимом молоке. Идет к холодильнику, оценивает масштаб катастрофы, достает блокнот, выдирает лист и пишет список продуктов. Потом дает его Куроо и выталкивает того на улицу.

Спешить Куроо не будет – слишком занят своими мыслями и не готов отвлекаться на ерунду вроде двигательных функций, – так что Дайчи засучивает рукава, вытаскивает из ванной все чистящие и моющие средства, какие находит, и принимается за работу. Распахивает окна, пылесосит, закидывает грязную одежду в стирку – даже перестилает постель. Куроо его убьет.

Когда тот возвращается и замирает в генкане, пытаясь сообразить, что не так, Дайчи как ни в чем не бывало отбирает сумку с продуктами и возвращается на кухню.

– Эй, а фартучек где! – слышит он вдогонку.

Дайчи приходит каждый вечер всю следующую неделю. Готовит, выбирает фильмы, делает домашку. Смотрит, как Куроо постепенно выныривает из тех мыслей, в которых застрял. Ни о чем не спрашивает, ничего не ждет. На третий день Куроо появляется на общей лекции и, хоть и забивается в самый дальний угол, подходит к Дайчи после пар. Домой они едут вместе, обсуждая, что приготовят на ужин. Потом, за этим самым ужином, Куроо рассказывает о причинах своего затворничества, и Дайчи ему за это благодарен.

 

Кампус и общага преображаются по сезонам. Зимой царит пар от дыхания и стаканчиков с кофе, летом – темные пятна на рубашках и беспомощно раскинутые крылья сломанных зонтов. Осенью Куроо кутается в огромный шарф поверх расстегнутого пальто и не убирает кленовый лист, который Дайчи заправляет ему за ухо; на фоне черных волос тот пламенеет ярче деревьев вокруг.

А еще осень – это время хурмы. На первом курсе Куроо застукал Дайчи сразу после того, как тот опустошил корзинку, присланную мамой. Дайчи сыто отдувался и по одной складывал веточки обратно. Увидев масштаб разрушений, Куроо вскинул брови, пересчитал веточки не скрываясь и водя рукой; прикинул что-то в уме; уважительно присвистнул.

– И ведь даже не поделился, – почти с восхищением сказал он.

– Прости, – Дайчи был благодушен и не настроен на перепалки. – В следующий раз, когда ты поделишься своей возлюбленной макрелью…

Куроо поджал губы.

– Я запомню твою щедрость, Савамура.

– Запиши, а то забудешь, – очень по-детски посоветовал Дайчи.

В этом году хурма не уродилась; Дайчи тоскливо сидит над небольшой горкой – всем, что смогло наскрести дорогое семейство.

– Охо? – возникает из ниоткуда Куроо и тут же оценивает необычный размер горки. – Как-то скромно.

– Неурожай, – уныло отвечает Дайчи.

Куроо пожимает плечами и снова исчезает, чтобы через полчаса вернуться с кипой книг и тремя шашлычками из макрели на коротких деревянных шпажках. Последние он протягивает Дайчи.

– Я не люблю макрель, Куроо, – говорит Дайчи скорбно. – Но пожалуйста, угощайся, – и он скрепя сердце откатывает один спелый фрукт в сторону.

Куроо долго смотрит на Дайчи, потом подкатывает хурму обратно и уходит вместе с книгами и шашлычками.

 

Куроо очень любит находиться в чужом личном пространстве. Он висит на Бокуто, притирается к Ойкаве, лежит на Дайчи. Вообще говоря, если Дайчи работает на кровати, а в дверях возникает Куроо, ноутбук тут же подхватывается с колен; предельно ясно, что будет дальше, примерно как с учебными сессиями. Дайчи для Куроо – любимая подушка, потому что способен довольно долго практически не двигаться. Хотя пару раз все заканчивалось печально, когда Бокуто воображал себя котом и радостно кидался на Куроо; Дайчи находил способ отомстить, но быть придавленным двумя здоровыми парнями ему совсем не нравилось.

Так вот, Куроо постоянно влезает в чужую зону, и Дайчи научился с этим жить, сам не будучи особо тактильным и свободным в раздаче своих привязанностей. Но иногда, когда он толком не проснулся, когда чужие прикосновения отдаются коротким разрядом… Дайчи стряхивает Куроо, выворачивается из рук, отрабатывает подножки и захваты и – кроет, кроет отборным матом все свои жизненные выборы.

 

Хотя на самом деле его все устраивает. Ну, или почти все.

 

Куроо теряет невинность по части жизни в общаге под руководством Дайчи, если можно так сказать. Его первая и единственная ночь случается, когда они слишком увлекаются – что, в принципе, логично и ожидаемо. Куроо в последние несколько месяцев с головой погрузился в анализ кодов, а вдобавок перешел на следующий уровень увлечения «Жизнью», придумывая абсурдные варианты серьезных задач. И вот теперь в неизменных поисках нового приседает на уши Дайчи с заманчивым предложением: совместив приятное с полезным, попробовать на зуб нейронные сети.

В первом часу ночи внезапно выясняется, что уже первый час ночи; сосед Дайчи как раз в самоволке, так что Куроо просто предлагается занять вторую кровать. Считая вопрос решенным, они тут же возвращаются к своим баранам.

В четвертом часу утра Куроо собирается пойти за кофе, потому что снаружи, в общем-то, жизнь не прекращается, и он слегка дезориентирован. Дайчи потягивается и говорит:

– Ложись.

Куроо непонимающе смотрит, и Дайчи сует ему под нос часы.

От того, что предстоит спать с Куроо в одной комнате, слегка стремно; никаких откровений это вроде не сулит, но ситуация все равно… так себе. Дайчи изо всех сил старается уснуть побыстрее и, как ни странно, ему это удается; еще более странно то, что утром Куроо встречает его нытьем и изысканными синяками под глазами. Совсем, видимо, забыл опыт лагерей.

– Сначала они еще не спали! – жалуется он. – Но как только улегся последний из тех, кто бродил по коридору, новые стали уже не спать!

Ну… Да, это общага. Полуночники ложатся, жаворонки встают.

Дайчи не раз видел невыспавшегося Куроо, в том числе и после совершенно бессонных ночей – неважно, по вине массированной атаки на учебу или удачного знакомства накануне. Но когда тот сидит на смятой постели, в футболке и трусах, и пытается пятерней привести извечный бардак на голове в относительно пристойный вид, это воспринимается как-то… совсем иначе.

Дайчи кидает ему тюбик зубной пасты и идет умываться.

 

Что Дайчи не устраивает, то он и не может изменить. Например: он не во вкусе Куроо.

 

Дайчи редко выбирается в клубы. Не очень любит громкую музыку и толпу вокруг, а пообщаться с приятелями может и в более спокойной обстановке. Но иногда его хватают и ведут, и если с одним Куроо он справиться вполне способен, то вот против них с Бокуто… Шансов нет.

Пока что все хорошо; он пристроился к столику, потягивает пиво и смотрит, как танцуют Куроо с Ойкавой. Это зрелище не для слабонервных; мысль приходит в неизменной форме каждый раз, как эти двое поджигают вечер и разносят вдребезги сердца окружающих. Они притираются бедрами, расходятся на полшага и снова оказываются вплотную; рука Куроо скользит вверх по ребрам Ойкавы, сминая ткань топа; Ойкава откидывается назад, ведет плечами, демонстрируя во всей красе длинные линии шеи; смеется, цепляя пальцы за пояс джинсов Куроо и дергая его на себя. Дайчи нравится за ними наблюдать – «любоваться» будет более правильным словом. Не мешает даже понимание того, ради чего это шоу. И правда, стоит музыке смениться, Куроо оценивающе смотрит на подошедшего к нему парня. Ойкава немного капризничает для вида, но машет рукой и возвращается к Дайчи.

– Скучаешь, Дай-чан? – спрашивает он.

– Любуюсь вами, как всегда, – легко отвечает Дайчи. Ойкава ставит подбородок на руки и довольно жмурится.

Куроо нигде не видно.

 

Иногда они «кулинарят», как называет это Куроо, – традиция осталась с той недели, когда Дайчи подрабатывал домашним эльфом. Вернее, кулинарит Дайчи, используя Куроо как чернорабочего: взбить белки, нарезать овощи, потереть сыр…

За окном противно моросит, поэтому Куроо делает запрос на что-нибудь «уютное», и Дайчи, поломав голову, выбирает овощи в вине. Услышав, что вина понадобится едва ли стакан, Куроо тут же откупоривает бутылку и устраивает шоу, по ходу перевоплощаясь из сомелье в изысканного дегустатора. В спортивных штанах и растянутой футболке смотрится обалдеть как шикарно; и этого Дайчи скрывать не собирается.

– Просто попробуй, – Куроо делает красивое движение кистью, раскручивая вино в бокале. Который Дайчи отбирает, взамен протягивая нож.

– Режь овощи, будь добр.

Он занимается специями и травами, а когда оборачивается, видит безобразие.

– Ты что сделал, – говорит он, и только многолетняя привычка помогает Куроо не отступить на шаг. Он научился этому на второй год их знакомства.

– А что тебе не нравится?

– Но они же…

Баклажаны зачем-то порезаны кубиками, чеснок остался крупными зубчиками, а из помидор Куроо в порыве вдохновения попытался сотворить розочки, но те оказались слишком мягкими и попытку не оценили.

– Надо было давать более четкие указания, – Куроо пожимает плечами и на ходу начинает сочинять алгоритм нарезки овощей. А Дайчи, честно говоря, напрочь забывает про готовку, слушая строки кода.

 

Студенческие вечеринки – страшная штука. Музыка так, чтобы оглохнуть, дрянного алкоголя столько, чтобы наутро точно не встать, новые и неожиданные комбинации гостей по темным углам… Дайчи старается держаться подальше, но иногда его буквально приносят. Впрочем, сегодня он и сам не против немного развеяться, посмотреть на народ. Бокуто сует в руки бутылку чего-то неидентифицируемого и отчаливает искать свою девушку, а может, Куроо, Дайчи не понял.

Жидкость в бутылке горит, шипит и пузырится. Дайчи чувствует себя огнедышащим драконом и пьет очень осторожно, крохотными глотками. Усталость от успешно сданных тестов, нервотрепка и ожидание хоть какого-то просвета постепенно отступают, становится легче дышать. Проходящие мимо знакомые пытаются согнать его с насиженного места на диване, самые отчаянные даже берут за руку и тянут танцевать, но Дайчи непреклонен. Он – недвижимый камень в бурном течении реки. Он – опорный столп в круговороте времени. Отличное пойло, кстати, как раз то, что нужно камням.

Но когда Дайчи видит Куроо, секунду назад казавшееся таким устойчивым дно вымывается из-под него песчинка за песчинкой. Сколько раз он вот так же смотрел, как кто-то другой берет Куроо за руку и уводит за собой. Сколько раз напоминал себе буквально высеченные на сердце пункты, рациональные доводы против, сколько раз мечтал подойти сам, а потом, провожая взглядом, в красках представлял все, что через полчаса будет происходить в спальне Куроо.

Забывшись, он делает большой глоток и даже не давится. Жидкость обжигает горло, расходится жаром в крови. Куроо на импровизированном танцполе, всего в нескольких шагах, смеется чужим словам, наклоняется чуть ближе и не стряхивает руку с предплечья.

Дайчи снова прикладывается к горлышку и решительно поднимается на ноги.

 

Ему снится, что болит голова. К сожалению, после пробуждения она продолжает болеть, причем еще сильнее; так, что стоит шевельнуться, и в виски впиваются железные когти, а перед глазами плывет. Дайчи осторожно садится, поворачивается в попытке осмотреться...

Соседнюю подушку оккупируют непослушные черные вихры, выпроставшиеся из-под одеяла.

Дайчи аж отползает назад, остановившись, только когда рука чуть не соскальзывает с края кровати.

Очень поспешно, но тихо, стараясь не разбудить Куроо и по ходу справляясь с приступами головокружения, он собирает раскиданную по всей комнате одежду, кое-как натягивает ее и попросту сбегает, не в состоянии думать о последствиях. Если повезет, у Куроо, когда он проснется, будет та же проблема; тогда получится просто сделать вид, что ничего не было.

Дайчи идет в общежитие по пустынному кампусу, спрятав руки в карманы и дрожа от утреннего холодка, и с каждым шагом все яснее осознает ситуацию, в которой оказался.

Он переспал с Куроо, что само по себе... крайне нежелательно и против всего, чего Дайчи старался придерживаться. Но гораздо хуже – и вот она, проблема, – то, что он ничего, абсолютно ничего не помнит.

 

Как и Куроо – что становится ясно сразу же. Значит, и ему досталась как минимум одна из жгучих бутылок; они теперь будут служить мерилом для всего остального пойла, которое упорно тянут в рот веселые студенты. Дайчи выдыхает с облегчением и мысленно дает с ноги внутреннему голосу, слишком отчетливо выражающему разочарование и, пожалуй, даже презрение. Он по-прежнему уверен, что лихо лучше не будить; со временем разочарование отпустит, и он окончательно вернется к тому внутреннему спокойствию – смирению, – которое вырабатывал последние годы.

Куроо делает большие глаза и страшным шепотом рассказывает о новой тайне обучения персептрона, открытой вчера; Дайчи рассеянно кивает и спрашивает, когда персептрон научится готовить сливочный карри.

 

И все же. Зря он забыл, что иногда – редко, но метко – в дело вступают силы хаоса и что-нибудь идет не так, как обычно. Мацукава присылает сообщение, что задерживается с преподом, а Куроо появляется на пороге раньше всех и тут же усаживается за учебники, но даже это Дайчи не настораживает. Тесты не за горами, ему не до глупостей.

Как они, не отвлекаясь от матана, приходят к обсуждению ананасов и спермы, остается за пределами понимания Дайчи.

– Ананасы и фрукты, – уверенно говорит Куроо. – По-моему, я где-то читал, что брокколи дает горечь… или это была цветная капуста?.. Или это одно и то же? – он на секунду возводит глаза к потолку и снова утыкается в тетрадь.

– Да какая разница, – раздраженно отвечает Дайчи, в третий раз просматривая доказательство и пытаясь понять, где налажал. – Не нравится – не глотай.

– Ты всегда настолько равнодушен к комфорту окружающих? – хмыкает Куроо и продолжает выводить строки формул. – Хотя ладно, тебе можно не беспокоиться. Твой вкус мне точно понравился.

Так чувствует себя человек, которому ни с того ни с сего заехали в челюсть. Ногой. И Дайчи настолько теряется, что, не пытаясь отшутиться или спустить все на тормозах, ляпает:

– Откуда ты знаешь.

Рука Куроо замирает. Он поднимает голову и смотрит прямо Дайчи в глаза; видно, как до него доходит сказанное. А потом он озадачивается всерьез.

– Забыл телефон в библиотеке, – чертовски изобретательно говорит Дайчи. – Пойду заберу.

Вернувшись после одного или двух – а может, трех, кто считал – кругов по кампусу, Дайчи обнаруживает за столом Мацукаву и не обнаруживает Куроо. Он садится и пытается вспомнить, что делал до того, как вечер перестал быть томным. Все познается в сравнении, и теперь Дайчи думает: предыдущее состояние неопределенности на ступенях чистилища его вполне устраивало.

 

Хотя какое-то время ничего не меняется, наверное, по инерции. Разве что Куроо поглядывает чаще обычного и хмурится чуть больше обычного. Дайчи ударяется в утренние и вечерние пробежки и учебу и тихо надеется, что все как-нибудь рассосется само. Он не готов к вопросам…

…но его мнение, конечно, никого не интересует. Куроо выбирает день, когда сосед Дайчи опять отсутствует, и даже задерживается в кампусе, ожидая, пока все разойдутся. Дайчи бы чувствовал себя польщенным, но настроение не то.

– Савамура, – говорит Куроо и замолкает. Дайчи ему помогать не собирается. – Ты тогда проснулся первым.

– Очевидно.

– И решил сделать вид, что ничего не было.

– Я ничего не помню, – Дайчи ставит на честность – избирательную. – Поэтому для меня примерно так и есть.

Куроо прищуривается, крылья носа вздрагивают едва заметно. И тут Дайчи понимает, что тот делает. Что делал все время после дурацкого разговора об ананасах, гореть им в аду.

И, несмотря на все попытки Дайчи в покерфейсы, Куроо явно видит то, что выискивал в позе, голосе, выражении лица. В один шаг он оказывается вплотную; а Дайчи, дурея от запаха и близости, отпускает себя, ныряет в поцелуй, даже забыв вдохнуть.

– Но ты меня хочешь, – снова констатирует очевидное Куроо, когда Дайчи наконец находит в себе силы перехватить руку, так – правильно – легшую на затылок, и отвести в сторону. Возможно, он слишком сильно думал и что-то себе повредил.

– Тебя хочет половина кампуса, – отвечает Дайчи. – Ты вроде был в курсе.

 

Дайчи бы с радостью вытолкал Куроо за дверь, но это как-то… почти манга. Снова сбегать из собственной комнаты? Ну уж нет.

Сотни причин, не последнюю из которых Дайчи только что озвучил.

Меньше всего на свете он хочет быть одним из многих.

Он не знает, ищет ли Куроо кого-то конкретного или это просто его природа – непостоянная, требующая разнообразия. Если подумать, вообще мало что знает об этой части его жизни; Куроо никогда не спит там, где дружит. И вот вам еще одна причина. И еще: Дайчи все устраивало, пока он ничего не помнил или не знал, пока не с чем было сравнивать.

Сотни причин, и он готов послать к черту все до единой, потому что не может отвести взгляда от губ Куроо, едва заметно припухших от его, Дайчи, укусов.

– Ладно, – говорит вдруг Куроо хрипло и откашливается. – Я понял. Спокойной ночи, Савамура.

И уходит, аккуратно закрыв за собой дверь.

Вот просто так.

 

Умение делать вид, что все в порядке, при желании прокачивается моментально; а желание, похоже, обоюдно. В обманчивом равновесии, в шелесте страниц и тихом перестуке дождевых капель за окном хочется верить: взбаламученная среда постепенно возвращается к исходному состоянию.

Хороший субботний вечер; Дайчи крутит в руках стакан с «детским коктейльчиком» – угадайте, чье определение, – и наслаждается любимым зрелищем. Ойкава заводит руку за голову, поглаживает шею Куроо; длинные пальцы Куроо, веером развернутые по бедрам Ойкавы, смотрятся очень на своем месте.

Увы, желающим почти сразу начинает подпаливать хвост, и вот уже к Куроо подтанцовывает довольно привлекательный парень. Дайчи прикрывает глаза, вздыхает, жалея, что все закончилось так быстро; но Куроо, только на секунду отвлекшись от Ойкавы, качает головой и извиняющимся жестом пожимает плечами.

Хм, странно.

Ну, может, сегодня он в настроении для девушек.

Девушки тоже подходят, и еще двое или трое парней – и все получают тот же ответ.

Можно было бы подумать, что у Куроо завтра тест, но Дайчи точно знает, что это не так.

 

Куроо привычно укладывается на Дайчи, раскатывает миллиметровку у него под носом, подстебывает ласково и со знанием дела. И Дайчи выдыхает, расслабляется… А Куроо тут же напоминает, что с ним этого делать нельзя.

На этот раз Дайчи подлавливают за уплетанием приготовленного на кухне Куроо омлета с травами.

– Озвучь хотя бы несколько пунктов из списка.

– Какого? – на автомате уточняет Дайчи.

– Которым мотивировал то, что от меня надо держаться подальше.

И он снова так ошарашен, что даже не пытается ничего отрицать. Куроо молча ждет, а Дайчи страшно бесится тому, насколько хорошо его изучили.

– Я не в твоем вкусе, – выдает он.

Куроо вздергивает брови, окидывает Дайчи оценивающим взглядом и делает неопределенный жест.

– Внешне, допустим. Дальше.

Дальше сложнее. Несмотря на постоянные подстебки, которые иногда становятся прогулками по больным мозолям, Куроо умеет тормозить перед забором, если знает, где тот стоит. И сейчас, если Дайчи скажет, он отступится. Но Дайчи, как и любому другому человеку, иногда хочется положить палец в рот зевающему коту, вот только его кот способен откусить руку, если не голову.

– Хорошо, я переформулирую, – Куроо решает, что пауза слишком затянулась. – Ты меня хочешь, как мы выяснили. Но, может быть, не это главное?

– Не это, – легко соглашается Дайчи.

– Давно?

– С тридцати пяти минут первого двадцатого июля …дцатого года, – без запинки отвечает Дайчи. Куроо молчит.

– Я тоже ничего не помню, – говорит он наконец. – Не знаю, что у Терушимы было за пойло, но уже сказал ему, чтобы уничтожил оставшееся как высокотоксичные отходы. – Пауза. – Ничего, только… свои ощущения на следующее утро, когда проснулся. Память тела, наверное.

Он барабанит пальцами по столу, и теперь очередь Дайчи ждать.

– Какие пункты из твоего списка я обязательно должен выполнить?

Вот чего Дайчи точно не ожидал.

– Меня все устраивает. Кроме одного.

Почему так трудно формулировать, он не знает. Почему друзьями можно делиться, а любовью и желанием – нет, никогда не поймет. И как сказать Куроо, что…

– Мне нравится смотреть, как вы с Ойкавой танцуете. Но тебя каждый раз слишком быстро уводят.

Куроо улыбается краешком губ.

– Это можно попробовать исправить.

Дайчи кивает и возвращается к своему омлету, хотя и без прежнего аппетита.

 

Пока Дайчи моет посуду, Куроо возится в комнате, чем-то гремит – слышно даже через шум воды. Потом появляется за спиной, кладет руки на плечи, разминает мышцы. Если он всегда так быстро запоминает чувствительные места партнеров, его популярности удивляться не приходится.

Которая, кстати, обещает стать проблемой. Во всяком случае, для Дайчи.

К тому времени, как он ставит на сушилку последнюю тарелку, от ладоней по спине уже не расходится приятное тепло, а бегут щекотные мурашки. И все же Куроо держит дистанцию – относительную; ждет, пока перестанет шуметь вода и полотенце вернется на крючок. После этого Дайчи наконец разворачивается, вскидывает голову…

Зрачки Куроо в долю секунды заливают всю радужку чернотой; он выдыхает, и у Дайчи разом сгорают все предохранители, на которые он, сказать по правде, очень рассчитывал. И снова рука Куроо ложится на затылок, пальцы так хорошо перебирают волосы. Память тела, не иначе.

Квартирка маленькая, но вслепую по ней перемещаться не очень удобно. Все же они добираются до спальни; Дайчи толкает Куроо на кровать, сам забирается сверху. Может, от джинсов стоило избавиться заранее, но ничего, они справятся. Куроо, текучий и изменчивый, как ртуть, ни на секунду не остается в покое, выгибается, стремясь урвать как можно больше – контакта, поцелуев, Дайчи. Стоит чуть приподняться на руках, и он привычно тянется к тумбочке… а Дайчи вдруг представляет его – только под кем-то другим. Он выпрямляется, и Куроо замирает, неудобно вывернувшись и опираясь на локоть.

– Что?..

– Хочу, – Дайчи выталкивает слова через силу, – чтобы ты был только моим.

Ну вот. Нормально же поговорили, и нате вам.

После короткой паузы Куроо кивает, показывая, что услышал и принял к сведению. Садится, проводит кончиками пальцев по скуле Дайчи, ерошит волосы. Закрывает глаза и снова утягивает за собой в бесконечный поцелуй.

 

Куроо очень любит обнимать Дайчи со спины. Из-за разницы в росте это отлично работает, и Дайчи никогда не возражает, если его облапливают и подтаскивают к себе. Толком не проснувшись, Куроо трется носом об ухо Дайчи и шепчет:

– Мой карманный Савамура…

И в этом тихом «мой» слышатся совершенно новые оттенки.


End file.
